


The Boy Who Saved Me

by smilewright



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewright/pseuds/smilewright
Summary: Isak has a plan for his five year anniversary, and it involves video editing.





	The Boy Who Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Evens YouTube video for Isak had me feeling all kinds of things.
> 
> If you like it let me know! Find me on tumblr @skamwright

Isak has spent hours in front of the computer. Luckily Even has been at work all day so Isak was able to use Evens laptop, which was full of video editing software. 

The first hour was Isak trying to figure out how to upload all of his videos to the computer. And the rest of the six was Isak trying to edit his content together in to something worthy of this big occasion. 

The videos that now rest on the screen are dating back all the way to the start of their relationship, continuing on to this moment. Isak and Even are going to celebrate their 5th anniversary. 

There is over an hours worth of little videos of the two boys. Just little clips where they're laughing. Or something was caught on camera. Clips from Evens graduation. Clips from Isaks graduation. Clips from the vacation they took together for their one year anniversary. 

Videos of Even sitting at the table with his brows furrowed as he concentrated on the piece of paper in front of him and the way he was moving his pencil. Little moments in time captured for five years. It was the ultimate story of their love. 

Isak has decided to start taking videos of Even after he got a movie from Even for his 18th birthday. Isak didn't know when the videos would come in handy, but he knew they would. And today is the day. 

With some basic knowledge from a few YouTube tutorials, and years of watching Even mess around, Isak had enough basic knowledge to put together a decent video. 

Picking the videos to go in was the hardest part. Isak loved every moment he spent with Even. How was he supposed to narrow it down to no more than ten minutes?

With music playing and a bowl of chips in front of him, Isak started editing away. Watching all of his most precious memories back. 

He added one last video at the end that was just him standing outside with pretty trees in the back. His phone was propped up on a branch while it was filming. Isak had considered asking Jonas to film this last part, but it was too nerve wracking having someone watch. 

After Isak had finished the video he got dressed in his only suit and started setting the table for when Even got home. (Isak had offered to cook but Even politely said that they could order food from a nice restaurant and have it brought over.) 

Minutes after Isak finished Even walked in carrying a big paper bag with him. 

"Halla," Even said as he leaned in to give Isak a quick kiss. "The people at the restaurant gave us a free dessert when I said the food was for our anniversary dinner." Even lifted his eyebrows as he placed the bad on the table. "You look great by the way." Even leaned in for another kiss. This time not pulling away as quick. 

"How was work?" Isak said as he took Evens bad from his shoulder so he could relax. 

"It was fine. I'm glad I get the rest of the week off though." Even pulled Isak in for one more chaste kiss before he turned around and put on some nicer clothes. 

The nice clothes weren't important because the two were staying in for their anniversary. But Even insisted that they look nice. And Isak didn't mind, Even looked great in a suit. 

Even came out of the bedroom dressed to impress as Isak placed the last food container on the table. 

The two ate and laughed and kissed. Happy to be in each other's company. Happy to have someone who has so much love for the other. 

Isak cleared his throat and began to speak at the same time as Even. 

"So.."

"Well.."

The two laughed and Even insisted that Isak go first. 

"I made something for you. For us." Isak walked up the couch and patted the seat next to him to have Even sit down. 

Isak fidgeted with a few cords before turning on the TV to see Evens computer screen broadcasted on the TV screen. Isak turned his head and gave Even a small smile before hitting the play button. 

The words "The Boy Who Saved Me Right Back" appeared on the screen as music started playing and clips of the last five years started rolling on the screen. 

Instead of watching the screen, Isak watched Even. Looked at his face so he could read his expression. Even hasn't stopped smiling. Isak could even see a little water forming in Evens eye. 

The video was drawing to an end and one last clip popped up on the screen. It was Isak standing alone. 

"Even." The Isak in the video started. Isak still had his eyes glued to Even as Even turned his head to give Isak a questioning look. "You are the man of my life. Five years ago I was angry and scared at the world, but now I am finally the person I was meant to be. I'm the happiest I've been. These past five years have been the best of my life. I don't know what is happening in all of the other universes, but I know that I am living in this one. And in this one I want to be with you forever. When I'm with you, life is now instead of worrying about the past or the future. But I want to spend my future with you." 

At this point Isak had reached in to his pocket and pulled out a ring. And when Even turned his head to look at Isak, Isak was already staring at him with teas in his eyes. Evens smile grew even bigger and Isak tried to compose himself. 

"Will you marry me?" Isak said as he held the ring up to Even. 

Even finally let a sob escape his mouth and he let out a joyful laugh. 

His head started moving up and down before he was able to speak but Isak took it as a yes right away and threw his arms around Evens neck. 

"I love you. So much." Isak whispered in to Evens neck. 

Even pulled away to look in to Isaks eyes, finally able to speak. "I love you. God I love you. I am going to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Both of them were crying as Isak slipped the ring on to Evens finger. Even put his hands on Isaks face and pulled him in for a breathless kiss. It was short but it was full of so much love that they both were smiling like crazy in the kiss. 

Even pulled away still giddy and laughing and Isaks smile was blinding when he asked, "so what did you want to say?"

Even let out another laugh looking at Isak with raised eyebrows. "I was just going to see if you wanted to crack open the dessert. My romanticism had definitely been upstaged tonight." Even shook his head and looked down as he continued laughing. Looking down at his ring again. "Not that I hadn't been planning on asking the question. My plan was gonna happen on Valentines Day with loads of rose petals." 

Isaks smile only grew. "Well, we can still do your plan. I want to see what you had planned."

Both guys were still sitting on the couch. As close to one another as they could be. They were smiling and laughing and kissing as they started the rest of their lives together.


End file.
